A Little To Late
by thespiritswithin
Summary: he didn't know how it happened, but he fell in love with the guy who was beaten, battered and bruised. SasuNaru One-Shot


**A/N: Okies, this is just a one shot, so if you are reading my other story, it's still going. So yeah, enjoy ^_^!! **

A Little To Late

I wasn't sure how or when it happened, but I, the most popular guy in school had fallen in love with the least popular guy in school. Yes, you heard right. I have fallen in love with a guy. He didn't know. He didn't know a thing. He probably didn't even know I knew his name and who he was. That's not the worst part though. The worst part was that I watched him get pushed, shoved, tripped, kicked, knocked and beat almost everyday and I didn't do anything about it.

This day was no different, just as I was walking in from the student parking lot, I saw the familiar blond hair surrounded by at least three other students. He looked as if he had accepted his fate. Like he was content with being beat and battered. I looked away as one of them took a stance to attack him. I couldn't do anything about it after all, could I? I couldn't change people's point of view. I couldn't make them change the way they were taught or acted. I continued to walk on, as I heard the sound of skin connecting with skin echoing through the relatively empty courtyard. I heard someone hit the cement, and I already knew who it was. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the noise of the brutal beating. I heard my regular group greet me and we walked down the hallway as the bell rang.

It also seemed as if the teachers didn't care about what happened to him either. When he walked into first block, it was obvious what had happened and yet the teacher showed no sympathy for him. In fact, she scolded him for being late. Any fool could tell that those bruises and cuts were recent, some of them still bleeding and yet, nobody did anything about it. Nobody reached out to comfort him or ask if he was okay. Nobody reprimanded the teacher. Nobody even gave a second glance at him. He was like a ghost, who nobody could see.

He sat in the back of the class and took all the necessary notes, did all the work and when he was finished just sat quietly. He always finished early before anybody else and even had pretty decent marks. They weren't perfect, but they were pretty close. If I were the teacher, I would be very grateful for a student like him. He always did his work, he never talked, he didn't cheat, and he never acted out. I turned back to my own work, this mornings events stuck in my head. My mind was so stuck on it that it even made up what had happened according to the sounds I had heard while walking away. The bell interrupted my thoughts and when I looked at my notes, I had only wrote the first three lines and hadn't even started on the class work. I sighed, this wouldn't be the first time the blond has held my attention through a class to where I couldn't finish my work. It seems to be happening more often now. I walked up to the teacher and she smiled. A smile that she never gave to him, no matter how well he behaved or did.

"Are you still having family issues Sasuke?" she asked. I nodded. It was a lie had formulated to give as an excuse. I could've told them that flying pigs stole my little sister's magic goose who laid golden eggs and they would believe me, even though I was an only child. She gave me a week to complete it, even though it would only take me a day and I walked out of the class room. The hall was still crowded despite the fact that the tardy bell was only seconds away. I had nothing to worry about because the teacher would call my next one to inform them I was late.

I didn't see the blond again until lunch. He didn't even bother to stand in the lunch line because everybody would just cut him anyway. He sat in the corner on his back pack not bothering to sit at a table because somebody would come up and say that was their seat or just shove him out of it. I had seen it happen several times before. I turned to my own lunch and group when they called my name. I couldn't call any of them my friend because they just hung out with me because I was popular. They took it upon themselves to decide who could hang out with me and who couldn't and who could be popular and who couldn't. It made me sick, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Lunch was the last time I saw him until the end of the day when he would be ambushed again by more students who wanted to beat him down. I would see them on the way back to the student parking lot or here them in the bathrooms throwing punches and calling him names. I walked back to my car, the sounds still fresh in my head. I drove off, not really wanting to come back to this place. The place where I could only watch the one I love get hurt and do nothing about it.

I pulled up like I normally did, parked in my same parking spot, grabbed my bag and locked my car and started walking toward the school. Today was gloomy, it looked as if it would rain. I sighed. I hated days like this. We were confined to the hallways and couldn't go outside unless we didn't care if we got soak and wet. I walked past the same spot that he had gotten beaten up in yesterday and almost shuttered at the thought of what had happened there. I got closer to the school building and heard those familiar sounds yet again. I dared to glance in the direction it was coming from. He was concealed by a small wall that stood in front of the building. Nobody really knew the purpose of those little walls like that, but they were there, and that is where kids beat other kids, did drugs and everything else you could think of.

I quickened my pace to escape that terrible sounds. The most disturbing part was that he never cried out. He just took it and never cried out. He didn't even fight back. Like always my "friends" met up with me and we made our way to our lockers and respective classes. I sat in my desk, my thoughts on him. The blond I loved so much but couldn't tell him and couldn't help him. It was weird wasn't it, how life worked? I hated myself for not being able to do anything. He walked in, late again, soaking wet, his clothes dirty and fresh bruises and cuts. The teacher scolded him for being late and tracking water into the classroom and sent him to the bathroom. Right after he left I asked if I could go too. She nodded and I got up. I got there and walked in. He had his back to me and was wringing out his over shirt. He didn't even notice me walk in and I walked right back out. I couldn't think about what I wanted to say to him so I just walked to the water fountain and got something to drink and went back to class. It was almost ten minutes before he came back and the teacher had long since started the lesson, not even caring if he missed something important or not. I watched him as he took his seat, he didn't even bother to take any papers or books out. That was odd. I wonder what he was thinking? Maybe he wasn't feel well. I sighed. Maybe, I could lend him my notes. Give them to him at lunch. He would probably think it was a joke, or trick. The rest of the class was pretty uneventful and the bell rang before I knew it. The teacher didn't even expect me to turn in any work and I didn't just to keep up my lie in case I needed to use it again.

The rest of the day was uneventful lunch was here before I realized it. I sat at my table and noticed that he was late getting to lunch today. I heard a few of my groupies talk about how he didn't do anything all day. He just sat in class. The was very odd and I didn't know what to think of it. He always did his work and he didn't even come to school if he wasn't feeling well. I got up, with folder in hand and started making my way towards the blond who was unusually placed in the middle of the cafeteria. He sat with his arms crossed and head down. I almost lost my courage to approach him because of the way he was acting today. Something was odd about him today.

I was about ten feet away from him when he stood. He suddenly pulled out a small hand gun and it didn't register in my mind until I heard him fire it. Everyone panicked and started running and screaming. I was held in place, everyone was running around me, but for some reason I couldn't move. He turned and was facing me. He fired, not really aiming, just randomly firing into the crowd. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and fell to the ground. I didn't know what had happened but I was laying on the cafeteria people running around me, not caring if they stepped on me or that I had been shot. I had been shot. Naruto, the person I loved, had ever loved, had just shot me. I put my hand to the place that was searing with pain. My blood, my life, was staining my clothes and flowing onto the floor. I could feel it escaping my body. I heard more gun shots and heard a few other people fall and everything just started to flash before my eyes. I realized that maybe I could've done something. If I would've reached out to help him, maybe he wouldn't have resorted to this. Even if I were to be right along side him while he was being beat, at least he wouldn't have been alone. Tears escaped my eyes as I realized that I was no better than those people who had actually raised a hand to him because I never did anything to stop it. This whole time I could've save him, but I was in such a mind set that I couldn't and that is where I messed up. Even though I was laying here, dying, because Naruto, the only person I had ever loved shot me, I wasn't mad at him. I couldn't hate him.

My vision was becoming blurred and my breathing was becoming difficult. I could hear myself rasping. I heard the police bust in through the door and vaguely heard them yell at Naruto to drop the gun. I heard metal hit tile and guessed he obliged. I heard the cops immediately rush and cuff him. Paramedics were in as soon as the coast was clear and I could barely see the one who had came to my side. Behind her, I saw Naruto and two cops who had him cuffed escort him out. I gasped and knew I was almost gone.

"I love you Naruto." I gasped out.

"What was that?" I heard the paramedic say before there was nothing.


End file.
